Power Rangers: Shaman Force
by S.S. NatalieD.M. Martha
Summary: que pasaria si los personajes de mankin fueran los powers rangers?, y sus posesiones? primer cap: la familia asakura en hokkaido... algo extraño sucede... alrededor del pequeño Hao... fic loko de estas dos autoras REVIEWS


Nat: konnichiwa minna san! ^^

Mart: hola a todos los lectores ^_^

Nat: Bienvenidos a un fiki MUY loco xD

Mart: y muy entretenido =D

Nat: aunque esta cap este sappy u.u

Mart: sappy?? yava chica que es eso?? O.o

Nat: u.u pues triste

Mart: pos para mi no ~__~ a mi me guto muxo, pero akien le importa la opinión de una escritora de tercera??, eso es decisión de ustedes por los reviews ^____^ asi que manden, manden!!

Nat: si manden manden!!!!! *-* REVIEWS!!!! ^^U sorry me exaspere xD

Mart: pos asi que comencemos!!

Nat: sie! =P nos vemos al final!

Cap 1: El inicio de todo

"¡Okaa-san, cuidado!" gritó el niño de cabellos marrones que parecía tener 3 años.

"No grites, Hao" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su esposa "Keiko, ¿estas bien?"

"Creo que sí" dijo ella, que se había resbalado de las rocas a las que había subido para ver mejor "Oh no..."

"BUUUUUUAAAAAA!!!!!!!" el pequeño que llevaba en brazos empezó a llorar estrepitosamente, asustado por la caída

"No, Yoh-kun, no llores..." trataba de calmarlo ella

"Cobarde" murmuró entre dientes. Los Asakura habían ido de excursión a Hokkaido y ahora habían quedado aislados por la nieve ya que las carreteras estaban cubiertas por esta. Así que ese día habían salido con el vehículo para nieve, llegando a un lago al lado de las montañas.

"Por lo menos aquí puedo jugar sin quemar nada..." El pequeño Hao se agachó y una pequeña se encendió entre sus manitas.

"Ha...Hao-kun, por favor no hagas eso ¿quieres?" le pidió su madre, claramente asustada

La verdad era que hao tenía a una mentalidad muy compleja para su corta edad, lo que asustaba a sus padres, sin mencionar sus supuestos poderes piroquinéticos (crear fuego a voluntad).

"Aa..." el pequeño asintió "Este lugar me da mala espina y no es precisamente por el frío" pensó mientras regresaban a la cabaña....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Tenemos que hablar"

"¿qué sucede?"

"Es Hao"

Una pequeña sombra acechaba detrás de la puerta

"¿qué pasa con él?"

"No te hagas el tonto" dijo nerviosa "sabes a lo que me refiero" alzó un poco la voz

"Silencio..." hubo una pausa "Podrían despertarse"

"¿Que podemos hacer? 'Eso' me asusta"

"Lo sé y a mi también, pero debe haber una forma..."

"¿Cuál?" 

"Tal vez convencerlo de que 'eso' es malo"

"Y lo es..."

"Puede que no, si se maneja bien" su voz adquirió un tono grueso "Pero es peligroso para él y debe entenderlo..."

La pequeña sombra desapareció lentamente del marco de la puerta...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El pequeño Yoh seguía durmiendo, así que los tres restantes salieron a pasear, de paso, los dos mayores concretaban su plan.

HAO's POV

¿Qué me irán a decir? ¿Será verdad lo que escuche ayer? ¿Qué ellos me...?

Claro que sí 

No... ¿acaso me temen?

_Los aterras...Ellos no te quieren..._

¡No es cierto!

"Hao-kun, queremos hablarte de algo..."

_¿lo ves?_

¡Cállate! "¿Qué cosa?"

_¿para que preguntas si ya sabes...?_

¡Te dije que te callaras!

"Sabemos que eres un niño muy inteligente y estoy seguro de que entenderás..."

_Ja! No puedo creer las patrañas..._

No... no puede ser... Ellos no...

"Nos pone nerviosos que juegues con fuego"

Ya lo dijeron 

"Demo..." Talvez lo que digas sea verdad...

Hasta que despiertas 

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, no lo haría si supiera que es peligroso"

"Lo sabemos"

"Pero talvez no te das cuenta que..."

No confían en ti 

"No confían en mí"

"Hijo, claro que confiamos en ti, pero..."

"¡Ustedes no me quieren!"

Enséñales de que eres capaz 

Nobody's POV

Lo ultimo que se vio fue un destello deslumbrante mientras una sorda explosión inundo los alrededores...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Pobrecito" decía una mujer "cuando lo encontraron tenía laringitis de llorar tanto..."

Un grupo pequeño de gente rodeaba la zona

"¿Los padres?" preguntó Taro, uno de los bomberos que recien había llegado

"Murieron dentro de la explosión" respondió otro

"¿Se sabe que la causó?"

"Al parecer el vehículo para nieve explotó, aunque no se entiendo como pudo ser tan grande"

"Ya veo" reflexionó un momento y dijo "¿y el otro niño?"

"Desaparecido" frunció el ceño "No encontramos su cadáver" 

"Que extraño..." miró a la zona, en la cual todos los árboles habían quedado carbonizados "¿el bebé ira a parar al orfanato?"

"Así es"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Solo un día" dijo el más pequeño "solo un día más y nos iremos para no volver"

Estaban en un comedor atestados por niños y jóvenes

"¿De veras no es molestia Manta?"

"Claro que no" dijo este sonriendo "Mañana recogeré mi herencia y nos iremos a Tokio"

Al quedar huérfano, Manta había ido al orfanato, ya que no contaba con ningún pariente vivo y sus padres dejaron en el testamento (como sabían que se iban a morir? ¬¬) que solo podría tocar el dinero cuando cumpliera 16 años.

"Me pregunto en que estaban pensando mis padres al hacer el testamento" pensó tristemente mientras levantaba el plato

"Tal vez querían que el dinero no cayera en malas manos" respondió el otro "o que su hijo lo usara correctamente"

"¿Co...como?" preguntó sorprendido "¿Cómo supiste en que...?"

"Imagine que pensabas eso" sonrió "fue una corazonada"

"Veo que aun no te conozco del todo, Yoh" le devolvió la sonrisa

"Jijiji" rió dirigiéndose a la cocina "Date prisa, hoy nos toca ayudar con la cena"

"Ya voy!"

"Aunque tal vez..." pensó Yoh "15 años no sean suficientes..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dos chicos y una chica caminaban por una calle

"Aah!" suspiró el uno de ellos "¡Que bien se siente regresar a tu lugar de origen! ¿No te parece?" dijo codeando a su amigo

"Ya no sé ni porque estoy aquí" dijo el con expresión aburrida

"Yo te acompañe a China así que tu me acompañas aquí ¿recuerdas?"

"Me parece que no pedí en ningún momento tu compañía"

"Gr... ignoraré eso"  dijo resignado "Por cierto, tu hermana es muy simpática" comentó mirándolo de reojo

"Mmm..." una vena se asomó en su sien "¡¿Te gustaría que me involucre con tu hermana?!"

"¡No te metas con Pilika-chan, porque si no yo...!"

"¡Cállense!" interrumpió la tercera "Creo que este es el lugar"

Los tres se quedaron mirando lo que era, al parecer, un orfanato.

*************

Nat: ¿que les pareció? xD

Mart: espero que no nos maten ~_~

Nat: (carita inocente) ¿porque habrían de hacerlo?

Mart: jejeje bueno si le gusto manden reviews, muchos reviews ^__^

Nat: REVIEWS!!! *-* porfas no se olviden del botoncito que esta abajo ^^U

Mart: se agradece de ante mano n_n

Nat: Ayoros ^^ nos vemos en el próximo cap!

Mart: Sayonara!! n__n


End file.
